staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2500
January *16: Battle of Aver Rea (Acai) AVS Fleet 338 catches the Confederacy off guard and destroys all of their shipyards and burns their massive cache of supplies, this is the turning point of the war and gives Doran Nazuth his fame. *19: The Beginning of the Liberation of Tartuss March *4: Spitter Taigo defeats Relik Taigo 298 to 295 moving on to the top 128 for the first time *7: Hylogan Directorate glasses parts of Borelus during the War, The UTSEA cuts it's support to the Hylogans *23: Vanessa Cerda graduates from the Aridias Psion training at age 10 under the alias "Jenny" *27: Gerard Tygore and Task force C attack Chrishiela due to the Chrishiela Insurgency April *9: Battle of Copatia City Gerard Tygore's unit (492nd Legion) was nearly obliterated in the ensuing battle, however Tygore and 27 of his troops managed to escape from the onslaught into the nearby town of Scirone where he and is unit were evacuated from the planet, Confederate forces take control of the shipyards there after their massive defeat at Aver Rea. *11: Shrine Station Orbital is completed and operational 4 hours after it's completion *23: The Boreluzian Star Beacon is activated in Karazchi, Borelus *25: The last UTSEA stronghold on Borelus surrenders, though the forces Around the Star Beacon remain unchallanged, UTSEA and the Boreluzian Federation negotiates a peace treaty May *25: Adaxi Pushov , and 13 other's bomb the UTSEA Embassy in Borelus 69 are killed, 82 injured, the plan was to reignite the war and force the UTSEA to waste it's money and troops on fighting against a "united natogytt front" this however has the opposite affect, the Boreluzian Federation wanting to stay out of war, joins the UTSEA and USR in their goals of hunting down the terrorists, Pushov hid on Borelus as he and his comrades were chased by Anti-Terror Strike teams led by Joel Tygore June *22: UTSEA Quarter Council and the 79,812,245 People of planet Stratus vote for Stratun Independence, Kaiser Matt Tygore signs the documents allowing Stratus to become an independent republic with strong trade relations. July *4: The fall of Myst Gerard Tygore picks up a distress call and arrives on the planet, what he finds there puts him in a depression until 2502 *6: seventeen yearold Morris Alven steals a loaded UTSEA Kaiser Tank and uses it to destroy his High School in the Czech District of Earth , he kills 333 people including 4 young children. after his four hour rampage he is killed by the UTSEA Military his body taken by the UTSEA to be used as an example of not doing such activities again, his body was somewhat revived in 2501 and executed on public television *7: Planet Terminis is resurfaced by an asteroid 7,248 survivors are rescued before the shockwave reaches them, among them is a politician named "Van Tego " *8: Tribbian Shaman: Acolyte IV allows the import of foreign technology while exporting Psionic Tribbians as part of a trade deal with the Hydronii and District of Borales. This marks the first time in the Tribbians 97,000 year history (since the fall of the High Antarctic Empire ) that the Tribbians used technology more advanced then Balloons becoming a space faring faction once again *17: Shaman: Acolyte IV, Emperor: Ha Kai Shek and Kaiser Matt Tygore discuss their shared heritage of the High Antarctic Empire and form the New Antarctic Alliance and makes a pledge to find other survivors of the old empire, Matt Tygore tries to form an alliance with Drake Liska of the Pavonis sector, but Liska rebuffs his offer. *19: Spitter Taigo is defeated by Bentli Wulv 271 to 205 finishing in the top 16 September *14: Noemi Cerda attacks the Harrick's prison on Sovius and frees 122 rebel sympathizers including Matt McClellan *17: Aleksandr Wilson Defects from the Green Revolution to the UTSEA at the battle of Southern Nazurus (Sovius) betraying Noemi Cerda wounding her in the leg and killing her lieutenant Alfredo Yakoni thus giving the UTSEA a total victory on the planet forcing Cerda and her rebels to flee. *29: Vanessa Cerda accidently kills her classmates with her Psionic powers at the training academy. October *5: Rigel Arcasi meets Shadana Mara during an anti insurgency operation on Kanderarch her daughter "Aralus Mara" despises Arcasi *7: Boreluzian Federation recaptures Hyron IV from the Hylogan Federation ending the Hylogan-Boreluzian part of the Terran invasion of Borelus *8: Strai Taigo (brother of Spitter Taigo) is born *9: Shirin Strata Carannia I wins his third consecutive P.M.F.T by defeating Steline Ogyta 470 to 271 *16: UTSEA Bans Viserak "Josminian" religion in it's territory, UTSEA-Viserak revolts begin in the Solarian sector but are put down by riot police in December with little incident. *21: Lidel Grei rediscovers planet "Aikrige' *27: Anderson Tylon forms the Black Star Consortium *30: Zethrydor Planet Shrine's Star unleashes intense radiation, doomsday "predictors" believe the Star will explode like the Kethrydor in the Tyyrian sector, these ideas are proven false. November *2: Kalhein Halacava (future Kal Nedis in 2500-2623) is born *17: A few hundred Natogytts manage to break their link to the Star Cores on Sholacava , this threatens a possible Brain Plague, USR sends Sigma Squadron to kill them off, A Praetorian by the name of "Hassedon Mordo" risks his life to stop the slaughter, 287 of the 404 broken-link Natogytts are killed, the survivors are banished to the distant Canis Sector *26: A new law is passed that bans "Breaking the link" making it punishable by death December *8: Sniverian "Golden age" begins crime rates are at it's lowest and the economy is at it's peak until the Second Sector War *26: Premaris: Alexis Sugof fires his entire cabinent including well liked World Manager: Territuth Garresay, Sugof's support plummets Category:Years